SpongeBob's Modern Life
Official Spongebob's Modern Life Wikia SpongeBob's Modern Life is a new spin-off that anyone can write for! It's about SpongeBob moving to Rock Bottom and meeting new friends exactly like his old ones! The only difference is that he gets a job at a comic book store instead of a restaurant. The show airs from 2:00 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. on Nicktoons Network on Friday nights. Chucky appears many times here as a recurring character. His debut was Chuckie Rises. This show now had it's own Wiki! at: smodernlife.wikia.com Trivia *Tom Kenny voices both StarBoy and SpongeBob. * This series is a parody of Rocko's Modern Life. Ratings Nickelodeon: TV-Y7 Nicktoons Network: TV-Y7 Rules *Keep an eye of TBA Episodes and Replace them *Some episodes are similar to Rocko's Modern Life. 'Workers' If you are willing to have a job working on the series, put your username here. Stephen Burg: Executive Producer, Head Writer, Storyboard Artist 'season 1-present' Eric Jones Creator James Johnson (Jandian) | Artist Series Overview Season 1 Note: The creator expected the series to be cancelled after it's first season. However, the show was surprisingly renewed for a second season. Pilot (SpongeBob's Modern Life) SpongeBob moves to Rock Bottom after his house got destroyed. Wacky Burgers SpongeBob makes a cartoon for a restaurant much like the Krusty Krab. However, the cartoon turns out to be terrible and the restaurant is forced to close! Crab Burgers A Mr. Krabs-like man tries to sue SpongeBob to make a quick buck. Hooky! SpongeBob is at a risk of being hooked. SpongeBob's Revealing Video Tape SpongeBob is worried that his tape might explain too much of his life. Home Improvement (1 hour season finale) SpongeBob's house is fixed and it's time to move back home. But will he leave all his new friends behind? Season 2 The second season had the new characters interacting with the old characters. Shell vs. Krabs (season opener) | 2-Segment Mr. Shell and Mr. Krabs fight to see who's the cheapest person. Pineapple Hotel | 1-Segment StarBoy's and Patrick's homes are destroyed and decide to move in with SpongeBob. Returning to Rock Bottom | 2-Segment SpongeBob thinks that his Rock Bottom friends are making a weird addition to Bikini Bottom. He decides to take them back to Rock Bottom., but they don't want to go back to Rock Bottom. Meanwhile, SpongeBob's home is once again destroyed forcing him to move again. Will they ever move back to Rock Bottom? Mr. Shell Moves | 1-Segment Tired of SpongeBob and StarBoy, Mr. Shell decides to destroy his own house and move away. Squidward Moves | 3-Segment Hearing what Mr. Shell did, Squidly decides to destroy his house and move away, too. However, ''his ''realtor company doesn't allow moves caused by purposeful destruction, and orders Squidly to pay a fine for the damages. Unwanting to pay, this leads to a wild goose chase throughout Bikini Bottom as Squidly runs from the police, while encountering many Bikini Bottomites, such as Squidward, who he shares many tastes with. SpongeBob's Modern Musical StarBoy suggests that SpongeBob to write a musical. Pac-Bob When Plankton decides to give Bikini Bottom a scare they'll never forget, he does it using some classic video game characters! Cartoons! SpongeBob finds Mr. Shell's cartoonist son. Note: This episode takes place before Wacky Burgers. Season 3 Plankton's Soup (Season Opener) Plankton makes a new soup which gains popularity and makes the Krusty Krab go out of business. Everyone moves in with Spongebob (Except Squidward) Krab In The Dumps Mr. Krab is sad because the Krusty Krab was shut down. Restaurant Wars! (45 minute special) The Krusty Krab is back and stronger than ever! Spongebob Dates Sandy (45 minute special) Spongebob goes on a date with Sandy and he pees himself. Window Of Opportunity Spongebob quits his job at The Krusty Krab to start his pet care business Something New Spongebob tells Sandy he loves her. Something Old (28 minute season finale) Squidward Returns. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Stephen Burg Category:2010 Category:Episode Lists